ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ballroom Blitz
"The Ballroom Blitz" is a song written by Nicky Chinn and Mike Chapman and originally recorded by the British rock band The Sweet. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ballroom_Blitz# hide *1 Background *2 Personnel *3 Chart positions *4 Cover versions *5 Appearances *6 References *7 External links Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Ballroom_Blitz&action=edit&section=1 edit The Ballroom Blitz was recorded at Audio International Studio, 18 Rodmartin Street, London. It was produced by Phil Wainman and drummer Mick Tucker used Wainman's snare drum on the recording. The song appeared on the U.S./Canadian version of Desolation Boulevard but never appeared on a Sweet album in the UK, other than hits compilations. This song was inspired by an incident on 27 January 1973 when the band was performing at the Grand Hall in Kilmarnock, Scotland and were driven offstage by a barrage of bottles.[1] The initial guitar and drum riff of the song has some similarity to a 1960 song by Bobby Comstock called, "Let's Stomp."[2] Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Ballroom_Blitz&action=edit&section=2 edit *Brian Connolly – vocals *Steve Priest – bass guitar, vocals *Andy Scott – guitar, backing vocals *Mick Tucker – drums, vocals Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Ballroom_Blitz&action=edit&section=3 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Ballroom_Blitz&action=edit&section=4 edit The first known cover of "The Ballroom Blitz" was by The Les Humphries Singers in 1975. In 1979 the song was covered by two bands, The Rezillos and The Damned. In 1984, Swiss heavy metal bandKrokus covered the song for their album The Blitz. In 1989 the song was sampled by the Beastie Boys for the song "Hey Ladies" appearing on the album Paul's Boutique. In 2000 the song was performed in conjunction with the song "Dancing Queen" (originally by ABBA) by the group The Black Sweden. A cover of this song is featured on the main set list for the game Rock Band, while the Krokus cover was listed for the game Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s. The songs "The Pit" by The Dead Milkmen, "Muskola Belulino" by La Mondanoj, "Armageddon Days Are Here (Again)" by The The, and "Vampire Money" by My Chemical Romance mimic the "soundoff" introduction to the song. Other artists who have covered the song include: Appearanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Ballroom_Blitz&action=edit&section=5 edit *In 1992, the song was covered by Tia Carrere in the film Wayne's World. Carrere's cover was released on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wayne%27s_World_(soundtrack) Wayne's World soundtrack album]. *In 1996, the song was used prominently in the film Bordello of Blood, starring Dennis Miller and Corey Feldman. *In 2003, the song was used in Daddy Day Care, starring Eddie Murphy. *In 2004, the song was used in Kung Fu Hustle trailer *In 2006, the song was used in Love is the Drug (also known as Addicted to Her Love), starring Lizzy Caplan and John Patrick Amedori. *In 2006, the song was used in the opening of series 1, episode 3 of the 1970s setting police series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_on_Mars_(UK_TV_series) Life on Mars] *In 2007, the song was used in the Sandlot: Heading Home. *In 2010, the song was used in the Czech film Občanský průkaz. *In 2011, the song was used in the German film Tatort: Das Dorf, with Ulrich Tukur. *In 2012, the song was in the Australian film A Few Best Men, starring Xavier Samuel and Olivia Newton-John. *In 2013, the song was used in season 4, episode 10 of Regular Show entitled "T.G.I. Tuesday." *The song was used in the musical Disco Inferno. *The opening drums were sampled in Avicii's "Shame On Me".[3] *A cover of the song is performed at the fourth version of Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue at Universal Studios Florida. Category:1973 singles